The Greatest Day of Blair's Life or is it?
by smearedeyeliner
Summary: When Blair finally gets into Yale, the school she had been dreaming of since she was two, she finds that she's not as happy as she should be. R&R, please.
1. Default Chapter

SPOILER WARNING- If you haven't read all the Gossip Girl books in the series up to "You're the One That I Want," then there are some spoilers in here!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Blair Waldorf stared at herself in the dressing room at Barney's, making sure that the intentionally-destroyed True Religion jeans she was trying on were flattering enough for her to actually buy them. Yet, before she could check out how they made her butt look, her phone rang from the inside of her Louis Vuitton cherry bag.

"What the fuck?" she said, fumbling out for the phone and seeing that the caller was her annoying stepbrother, Aaron Rose. She had gone out shopping to avoid hanging with her family- not to be bothered from them every few seconds. Blair was even looking for a break from Yale, her baby sister, despite the fact that she absolutely adored her. However, Yale's constant whining and crying could get annoying after a while, especially considering the fact that Blair was the one that made her quiet down every time she starting wailing.

Blair answered the phone. "What do you want?" she growled. "In case you're stupid enough not to realize, I came to Barney's so I could get away from you." Blair realized that her comment was kind of on the rude side, but she didn't care. Getting a girl pissed when she's shopping is _never_ a good idea.

"Come home from Barnel's or whatever that store is that you're doing your little shopping at!" he said excitedly. "I can't give anything away, but you've gotta come back now!"

Blair scowled and narrowed her eyes. "Why?" she asked.

"Because!" Aaron answered impatiently. "It's a good thing, I swear! Just come home- now!"

"Fine," said Blair sullenly, trying to peel off the jeans and talk on the phone at the same time. "I'll be here soon." She hung up and tossed the phone into her bag, pulled on her own pair of Sevens, and examined the jeans one more time.

"Forget it," said Blair. She wasn't the type to wear intentionally or even unintentionally ripped-up clothing. That was more of her friend Serena van der Woodsen's style. And Blair was perfectly fine with wearing cashmere cardigans and jeans that didn't look like they belonged to a homeless person, thank you very much.

She walked out of the store and called for a cab. Once she was home, Blair stomped up the stairs of the building, opened the door to her family's penthouse, and was greeted by the pile of mail by the door, and Aaron's annoying dog, Mookie, who came up to her and began smelling her.

"Fuck off," she muttered, the usual response she gave to the dog. But then again, it was kind of creepy not having anybody around after Aaron had just called her, so she didn't completely mind Mookie's attention.

"Where the hell did everyone go?" she asked out loud. No answer, so Blair walked over to the pile of mail. At the top of the pile, an envelope with the Yale University logo caught her eye.

"No way," said Blair, butterflies suddenly erupting in her stomach. "No fucking way."

When she received her college acceptance letters about a month ago, Blair had been wait listed at Yale and wasn't happy about it, especially considering the fact that all the other schools that she applied to except for Georgetown had rejected her, and it had been her lifelong ambition to get into Yale as long as she could remember.

Before Blair began opening the letter, she noticed that it had already been opened, probably by her nosy parents, and then taped back together. But ignoring that for now, she pulled out the sheet of crisp white paper which would determine her future, closed her eyes for two seconds, and read it:

_Dear Miss Waldorf,_

_After much consideration of your application, Yale University is proud to offer you a spot in the class of…_

Before Blair, dumbstruck, could even crack a grin, her family, including her mother, Eleanor; stepbrother, Aaron; brother, Tyler; and stepfather, Cyrus, immediately jumped out from the furniture in the living room and screamed "CONGRATULATIONS, BLAIR!"

"Oh, dear, we are so proud of you!" said Eleanor

"Nice going, sis!" said Aaron, even though he know Blair hated it when he called her "sis."

"Wait a minute," said Blair, who still wasn't in the mood to party. "Why did you open the damn letter before I even had the chance?"

"Because," said Tyler. "We wanted to surprise you if you got in by having a party to celebrate your acceptance to Yale at home!"

The thought of a party at home with her freak show of a family was enough to make Blair gag and want to throw up the remains of her lunch from that day.

"In fact," said Eleanor, clapping her hands together. "The food's almost here, too! And I also ordered a cake, so we could have a real celebration!"

"Oh, er, thanks," said Blair monotonously, seriously feeling like she was going to throw up at that moment. "You shouldn't have. I'll be right back."

Blair stormed to her room, which wasn't even her room anymore in the first place, because Yale now had Blair's room. So now, she was forced to share a room with Aaron, which reeked of those gross herbal cigarettes he was always smoking, and had crap all over the floor. She flopped down on the bed and stared at herself in the mirror. She had gotten into Yale, so why was she so upset? Something had got to give.

This is just the beginning of the story…. I'll update it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair sighed and picked a piece of lint off her jeans, lazily flicking into the air and staring at it drop onto the bedspread. She knew that she was supposed to be happy and thrilled that Yale had finally accepted her; now she could go off with Nate, her on-again off-again boyfriend, and Serena to Yale together, and they could do all the things they did in high school that made them famous, like steal each other's boyfriends, cut class to go to Chloe sample sales, and party on school nights like they meant it.

Or maybe not.

For the first time in her life, Blair was seriously feeling depressed. She had heard countless stories about what had gone on in college, and despite the fact that it was supposedly a fun, exciting place, it also meant you had to prepare for whatever the hell you wanted to do in life later on, and Blair still had not the slightest idea what she wanted to do.

Maybe she and Serena could even screw college and go off onto their own. Blair lay back on Aaron's bed, thinking of what they could do together. But besides living on the streets as drunk homeless people, Blair couldn't think of anything else. Before she could get off the bed and go to the lame celebration party that her family had arranged, Blair's phone rang again.

She pulled it out of her bag, which she had dropped on the floor upon entering the bedroom, and answered it. It was Serena.

"Hey, Blair!" she said excitedly. "What's up?"

"Nothing," said Blair. "Oh, and I got into Yale."

"Oh, my God!" said Serena. "Seriously? Blair, that is so fuckin' awesome!"

"Yeah," said Blair. "I know. Seriously, though, Serena, something is, like, wrong with me. I know I should feel all excited and everything, but I just feel depressed, you know?"

"Depressed?" said Serena, who probably didn't even know what the word meant because of her always-happy attitude. "Blair, come on! You got into the school you've been plotting to get into since you were, like, two!"

"So?" said Blair, getting down from the bed. "You know what? Screw college. I'm not going."

Serena could tell that Blair was just in one of her bitchy moods. "Hmmm," said Serena, pretending to think carefully. "I think you need something fun to do to cheer you up?"

"Oh, you mean like celebrate with my idiotic family?" said Blair, who felt like throwing up again.

"No way!" said Serena. "I heard that there's a party at some hotel around here, and a lot of people are going. I think you should go, too."

"I'm not going to any damn party," said Blair, looking at herself in the mirror hanging on the wall. She saw a sullen, pout-faced teenager who looked like the stereotypical teen that was always complaining about how horrible her life was.

"Oh, come on, Blair, stop being such a bitch!" said Serena jokingly. "You know you want to go."

Blair sighed. She wasn't in the mood to party, but the prospect of hanging with her family for the rest of the night wasn't what she wanted to do, either. Besides, at the party, Blair could get drunk as a cow and forget about her screwed-up life.

"Fine," said Blair. "I'll go!"

"Woo-hoo!" said Serena. "I'll come to your building in about 15 minutes, kay?"

"Sure, whatever," said Blair, feeling a little better. She hung up and tossed the phone onto the bed and walked to the closet to see what to wear. The closet seemed to be giving out on the effort of holding two people's wardrobes, especially Blair's huge one. After about five minutes of searching through the mass of clothes piled on the floor and hung lazily on the rod, she chose a black strapless top and darker jeans, which seemed to be her uniform for times when she didn't want to dress up for party. A pair of strappy, silver 4-inch Manalos completed her boring outfit.

Blair drew a thin line of eyeliner on her bottom lids, swiped some eyeshadow on her upper lids, and put on a coat of M.A.C. Lipglass. As she was combing her fingers through her hair, Serena entered her room, looking gorgeously amazing and dazzling, as usual.

"Ready to enjoy your life, bitch?" said Serena, giggling.

Blair sighed. "Ready," she said, staring at herself in the mirror.


End file.
